


Honoka and Tsubasa Fluff

by LordHonk0803



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: BREAD!!!!!!!!, Best ship, F/F, Fluff, Hide 'n' Seek, Nozomi gets rekt, SUPER HOT GIRLFRIEND, nsfw kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHonk0803/pseuds/LordHonk0803
Summary: Tsubasa and Honoka best ship ever!!!Help bring them back!!!!Thanks for reading!!!





	Honoka and Tsubasa Fluff

“Tsubasa! You can't hide forever.” Honoka yelled looking for her brown haired babe, she agreed if the ginger didn't fall asleep during class she would play hide ‘n’ seek. “Tsubasa I'm gonna find you!” Honoka yelled running throughout her house looking everywhere. Running up to her room for the sixteenth time in the same game Honoka searched again. “Ugh, I didn't realize how good she was at this game.” Finally realizing she wasn’t going to find her super hot green eyed girlfriend she threw herself on the bed and pouted.

“Does this mean I win.” Honoka shrieked and jumped up, catching her foot in the sheets as she freaked out Honoka fell off the bed.

“Oww.” Honoka rubbed her head as tears ran down her cheeks. Looking up at the now giggling brunette she held out her hand offering help. “You’re mean Tsubasa.” Honoka cocked her head to the side.

“Well fine then, I did have a surprise for you but, now since I'm such a bad person I'll just have to leave.” Tsubasa started to walk towards the door. Quickly jumping up Honoka tackled her to the ground.

“What! What! What! What!” Honoka yelled pinning Tsubasa to the ground.

“Nope, too late.” Tsubasa turned her head to the side.

“Oh no, you're going to tell me now.” The bread loving girl smiled devilishly and started kissing her neck.

“Stop Honkers! If you want to get your surprise,” she paused and let out a small moan, Honoka was still kissing her. “You have to get off me.”

“Yay!” Hesitant at first from the moans she managed to get out of her criminally hot idol girlfriend she got off of her.

“First what time is it?” She asked grabbing her phone out her pocket, “okay, it's night so this is perfect.”

“Are we gonna do it?!” Honoka asked practically yelling.

“Great way to ruin the mood.” Tsubasa grabbed a bag out of her backpack. “Here, thought you would love this.” 

Grabbing the bag and taking out the contents, Honoka was speechless it was amazing. Unfolding a pair of brown pajamas with bread pictures all over it. She just looked at Tsubasa and jumped on her again except this time Tsubasa stayed standing. “I love you! I love you! I love you!” Honoka yelled kissing her on the cheek.

“It's night so you should go get changed.” Honoka nodded and ran to the bathroom to get changed. She never stripped her clothes so fast if there was a record for stripping she would have beaten it. Slipping into the pajamas, it felt like she was inside a cloud of fluffy breadness.

Leaving the bathroom Honoka went back to her room.“Tsubasa they fit perf-” Not able to finish her sentence, Honoka’s jaw dropped at the sight in her room. “Tsubasa..”

“You like it?” Tsubasa asked twirling in a complete three-sixty.

Tsubasa was wearing a bread pattern mini skirt and matching top piece that reached only just past her breast. “Of course, it's amazing. I could eat you.” Honoka smiled.

“Well Honkers what do you want to do?” Tsubasa said with a smirk. 

Honoka didn’t speak, she pushed Tsubasa down on the bed. “You have no idea how long i’ve been waiting to do this.” Honoka leaned down and started nibbling on Tsubasa’s side.

“Honoka what are you doing that tickles.” Tsubasa said through the laughs..

“You don't taste like bread.” Honoka said then started kissing a trail up towards Tsubasa’s top. “You do taste good though.” Things were escalating quick until her phone started ringing. “Dag nabit.” She grabbed her phone and answered it. “I'm kinda in the middle of something, so make this quick.” Honoka said a little annoyed. 

“You need to stop fooling around with Tsubasa, and meet me and the the other muse members at Maki’s house.” 

“Nozomi stop stalking me!” Honoka yelled, Tsubasa sat up and took the phone from the irritated Honk.

“Call her later.” Tsubasa hung up and threw the phone in her bag.

“Nozomi sounded serious maybe it’s important.” 

“They can wait, you're spending time with me not them.” Tsubasa pushed Honoka on the bed and straddled her. “Plus do you not want to have some fun.” Tsubasa said running her fingers up Honoka’s top. 

“Oh god why do I have to make these decisions.” 

“Which do you want more?” Tsubasa took off her top.

“Yep I'm staying they don't have this.” Honoka said staring at the mega super duper extra hot brunette on top of her.


End file.
